gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Felinoel
What? Wait... is there a separate wikia for zOMG! for some reason because I am moderately sure I've edited on a Gaia themed wikia before and this says I haven't here...? [[User_talk:felinoel|'ƒel'inoel]] . 13:09, April 30, 2012 (UTC) *w:c:zomg / w:c:monstergalaxy / w:c:gaiaitem / w:c:gaiaprofiles zOMG Wiki is full of information, not the most active but very well built. The Monster Galaxy Wiki needs a proper admin, but it has information on it, the Gaia Item Wiki is a project started by one Gaian, I am not sure if she will continue with it, and Gaia Profiles is a Wiki for Gaians who want to extend their profile. It is also useful because I don't want a bunch of uploads on Gaiapedia, so they can use the profile wiki for that. -- Bunai82 (talk) 15:55, April 30, 2012 (UTC) lol I see, I must be thinking of the zOMG! one then, hey... for no real reason I do recall saving pictures of Gaia over the years, I may have to look for them to see if they could be needed. [[User_talk:felinoel|'ƒel'inoel]] . 15:59, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Would appreciate it, since the web archive for Go-Gaia is slowly being devoured. It's also hard to find 03er's for information on the events. I can do much of it from January 2004 and up though. -- Bunai82 (talk) 16:18, April 30, 2012 (UTC) I'm not an 03'er sadly. [[User_talk:felinoel|'ƒel'inoel]] . 16:23, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ...wow, I've got a lot more pictures than I thought I did... just wow... how should I name them? 17:00, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Odd... why is that doing that..? It works fine on other wikias..? 17:01, May 5, 2012 (UTC) What kind of pictures are they? This wiki is weird, and old. -- Bunai82 (talk) 19:57, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Events and items mostly, other stuff too. 23:23, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :Events I would like, but I need details on what they are. :And items, as in Gaia items, I don't really need. Because those thumbnails take up a lot of space.I mainly stick to Premiums, while event items are done in one image. If I ever get to the gold shop items, I will likely upload one set as an example. -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:21, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Well the items are more like the image they used to advertise the item, like showing it be worn and whatnot, though the varying kinds of images are various. Is there an image titling policy here? 02:57, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thanks for clarifying. There is an image policy, its lengthy and was created recently. I am still in the process of renaming images to match it. I can rename whatever you upload, but I would like to know more though. -- Bunai82 (talk) 12:43, May 6, 2012 (UTC) lol lengthy, can you link me? 14:39, May 6, 2012 (UTC) *" Gaiapedia:Policy/Images " -- Bunai82 (talk) 16:09, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry for the horribly slow response (almost a year) but in a mad attempt to compile all of my data together and then sort them all from there I misplaced a BUNCH of stuff... I've still been sorting and have come across a few so far, expect more. :http://s46.photobucket.com/user/felinoel/library/GaiaOnline/For%20Bunai :http://s46.photobucket.com/user/felinoel/library/GaiaOnline/For Bunai/Halloween 2009 :I am pretty sure that all of these are legit pictures from Gaia, if there is something you need to question just point it out. :Use whatever you need, don't use whatever you don't, no worries. : 19:53, May 3, 2013 (UTC) :Neat, thank you. :I am still rather unorganized myself, so I can understand. -- Bunai82 (talk) 00:29, May 4, 2013 (UTC)